


A Champion's Reward

by Redxan600



Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi-Sexual, Boobjob, Lactation, Lemon, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, big boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redxan600/pseuds/Redxan600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He collected all eight gym badges, beat the elite four, defeated the champion, and became the champion of Johto. Ethan thought that his day could not get better. Wait until he sees what's waiting for him at home. I do not own Pokémon. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Champion's Reward

Ethan was walking back home from his long journey with a happy grin on his face and with his hands behind his head. Today is his greatest day yet, he has become the champion of Johto and he going back to his hometown to celebrate with his friends. When he got to his house, he noticed a note on the front door.

It says...

"Dear Ethan,

Congrats on becoming a champion! I am so proud of you! Sorry that I'm not here right now. I'm at the other side of the region to fetch some wonderful ingredients to cook up a wonderful gourmet for tonight. But your friends, Lyra and Kris, are here to keep you company while I'm away. I'll be back as soon as I can.

Love, Mom"

He entered inside his house and he wondered where are Lyra and Kris. They weren't in the living room nor in the kitchen. He went upstairs to his room to see if they were there. When he opened the door to his room, he saw something that took his breath away. His eyes were so wide in surprise, his mouth was slightly open, and the view he is looking at made him speechless.

He saw Lyra and Kris on his bed wearing nothing but sexy underwear and doing some sexy poses. Kris's breasts were huge and he wants to bury his face between them. Lyra's breasts were big, but not as big as Kris's. But nonetheless, he likes them anyways. They were both wearing a bra that was so small, it only covered their nipples. They wore underwear that has stringy straps that was placed at their hips and a fabric was covering their sacred area. Kris's color of underwear is light blue while Lyra's is yellow. Ethan's pants suddenly felt so tight.

"Oh, Ethan, you're home." Kris said with a lusty tone.

"We were hoping you come sooner. We were getting bored." Lyra said with a lusty tone.

"As you know, you're mother is away."

"And we're here to keep you company."

"We thought that maybe we can pass the time by having some fun." Kris lasciviously laughed.

"This is your reward for becoming a champion. You deserve it after having such a long and hard journey you've experienced." Lyra sexually laughed while laughing at her own immature dirty joke.

Ethan's mouth was so dry, his heart was racing, and his erection was very eager.

"Come, Ethan." They both said sexually while gesturing their finger to make him come towards them.

He walked closer to them with his mind filled with sexual arousal. They both had a small giggle of ecstasy and they couldn't wait to have fun with him. They leaned towards him and kiss his cheeks as their hands roamed around his body. They felt nothing but his clothes. They both exhale erotically in his ears and had a small laugh. They begin to strip his clothes off. Kris took his shirt off while Lyra got rid of his pants. Once he was naked, they stared at him like he was a sweet desert that was displayed on the window of a bakery. His arms were slender, his shoulders were broad, (Which was perfect for them.) his chest is slim, he has a small stomach muscle, his manhood was so hard and long, and his legs were so lean due to his walking around the region.

They leaned in to his ears again and whispered to him as they roamed their hands on his fantastic body.

"So, Ethan, shall we get started?" Kris asked sexually.

"Are you ready, Ethan? Are you hot? Are you...horny?" Lyra asked with a tone of lust in her voice.

He only exhaled and softly breathes as he feels the girls sensually touching his body. It only took him a moment for him to answer their questions, "Yes." He exhaled.

The girls smiled and they guided him to his bed. He was in between the two girls with Kris on his right and Lyra and his left. He wrapped his arms around their waists and decided to kiss Kris and as he was doing so, Kris was rubbing his chest while Lyra was rubbing his belly. After a few seconds of lip smacking with Kris, Ethan switched to Lyra. Every few seconds, he exchanged lip locking with both of the girls. He grabbed their heads closer to his mouth and they had a three way tongue kiss. Their tongues were greeting with one another. After a few minutes of tongue wrangling, they retracted their tongues back into their mouths and they panted for air.

The girls kissed his cheeks and kiss a path down to his body and made their way to his shaft. They both inspect it by touching it. Kris was poking at the tip, Lyra was massaging his balls, and Ethan was softly moaning. Kris decided to take it in her mouth by sucking on his tip. Lyra was licking his shaft from the bottom and slowly licked her way up to the tip. Ethan was moaning and squirming as their mouths were working him to the limit. Lyra pats his balls before she sucks on them. Kris proceed to go deeper and slid his member down in her throat. His shaft and balls were covered with the girls mouth and within a few seconds, Ethan's member bursts out his hot seeds. Kris managed to pull out before he exploded. Their faces were covered in his semen and they both sighed in bliss. Ethan was panting and recovering after that activity. They crawled to him and kissed his cheeks. They noticed that his manhood was still hard and standing like a pole. They both sexily smiled and they whispered in his ears. 

"You just came and you're still hard?" Kris asked.

"Hehe... Well, looks like we should be getting to the main event." Lyra whispered sexually.

"So, where do you want to put it?" Kris asked with a sexy tone.

"We don't mind who goes first, we just want to get started."

"Hehe... Choose, Ethan."

He took a look at both of the girls, they both look great but he can't decide which one he should take first.

"If you're having trouble to pick, maybe we can help with that." Kris wantonly said.

"No need, Kris, you can go first." Lyra said.

"Huh? Why?"

"I want to see him ravishing you as I watch. It gets me excited."

"Oh, such a naughty, dirty girl you are. Very well then, I shall go first. That is of course, if you wouldn't mind."

"I have no problems." Ethan said.

"Good." Kris smiled.

Lyra moved aside and let Kris take over. Kris sat on his rigid member and he felt her wet panties. She thrusts against his hips and her wet groin was rubbing up against his shaft. He panted as his member was getting harder and oozing out pre-cum. 

"Tell me how it feels, Kris." Lyra said.

"He's getting harder and I can tell he can't wait any longer." Kris replied as she thrusts. She gave out a small chuckle, "So tell me, do you like our underwear? We picked them out just for you. Go ahead, take it off." She said erotically and she stops thrusting. Ethan sat up and he proceed to remove her bra. Once it was unhooked, she let her bra fall and his eyes gazed at her lovely bust. They were so huge and it looked soft. He reached his hands out to touch them only for Kris's hands to intercept and they flipped themselves over with Ethan being on top. "Now what I want you to do is to pull of my panties." He reached his hands to the waistband but her hands intercept them again. "Nuh uh uh, I want you to take my panties off with the use of your teeth." 

With the use of his teeth, he grabbed ahold of her wet panties and peeled it off. After he got it off, he stared at her pussy with eagerness. "Wow, it's so pink and shiny." He poked at her folds and it caused her to moan a little, "It's so wet and soft. It looks glorious."

Before he gets the chance to play with her genital, she flipped themselves over again with her being on top again. She sat on his firm member and she thrust against his groin again. Her wet folds were rubbing up against his shaft. He moaned as his manhood was oozing out more pre-cum. "Mmm... This is good." Kris moaned.

"Really?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah, his dick is so rock hard." She stops thrusting. "Okay, Ethan, I'm going to put it in now. When you feel like you're about to explode, don't come inside me. Okay? I want your semen on my body."

He nodded.

She lifted herself up, position his member, and she slowly lower herself in his member. She moaned as his dick was venturing deeper and deeper inside her and she felt maximum ecstasy when he is fully sheathed inside her. "Ah... It's...in." She moaned.

She lifted her hips and dropped it down on his groin. She lifted it up and dropped it again. She did it again and again until she found her rhythm. Ethan was moaning and all he could do is just sit back and let the pleasant vibe course through his body. As Kris is riding Ethan, Lyra was on the sidelines watching them go at it. Just seeing her being on top of him gets her so wet. Her panties are like a wet napkin. She couldn't help but touch herself, but she didn't touch her pussy, that is for Ethan. She played with her boobs as she watch them. Her hands were massaging them through the fabric and she can feel her nipples getting hard. Kris rode him faster and harder. Her wet and slippery walls was easy enough for her to move faster. Her bust bounced as she moved. Lyra's panties were getting wetter. She couldn't hold it any longer. 

"I can't take it! It's too much! I want to feel good too!" Lyra whined.

"But--Mmph!--Lyra, you said that--Ah!--you wanted to see him--Ooh!--ravish me as you waaahhhhHHHH!" She was in too deep in pleasure to finish her sentence.

"Well technically, you are ravishing him. Besides, you can still keep riding him. I want his mouth to pleasure my dirty pussy." She placed her groin on his face. "I want you pleasure my pussy through my panties. I want to come in them."

His tongues licked her pussy through her panties. He tastes her wet juices from her soaked panties. Lyra moaned and yelp when she felt his mouth sucking her pussy through her panties. He grabbed her legs and held them down to bring her pussy closer to his mouth. His teeth slightly nibbled her pussy through the fabric. She screamed in pleasure as his mouth was cleaning her pussy. She slumped forward and her bust was mashed against Kris's.

"He's good, isn't he?" Kris asked as she thrusts.

"Yeah." Lyra replied.

Kris let out a small chuckle, "You know, you look cute when you're having fun with him." She caressed her cheek.

Lyra blushed as she looked into her eyes, "Um, thank you?" She said in confusion.

Her face leaned into hers and their lips were so close, "Ehehe... Don't mention it."

"What are you--Mmph?!" Kris closed the gap between them and Lyra's eyes widen in surprise and her cheeks were red as she is having a kiss from Kris. 

True, their tongues met each other earlier, but this is different. Kris is willingly kissing her and Lyra is enjoying it. She closed her eyes and kissed her back. Lyra caressed Kris's cheeks as she kissed her deeper. They moaned and they both shivered in delightment as their bodies were filling up with ecstasy. The three soon felt their orgasm coming close and the one who reached their climax first was Lyra, followed by Ethan, and Kris finished last. The girls broke the kiss and they both pant for air.

"Geez, Ethan! I told you to not come inside me! I wanted your seeds on me." Kris scolded. She lifted herself off of his limp member and moved away from him. She stood on her knees and placed her palm on her pussy and she felt his hot seeds pouring onto her hand. When she brought it to her face, it made a long thread of his seeds. "I can't believe you let out that much."

"Its spilling out of your womb! You can't waste it!" Lyra said.

She quickly got under her and Kris let the seeds fall onto her body. It was splattered on her belly, bust, and face. She sealed her pussy with her mouth and she sucked all of his semen out of her womb. Kris was moaning as she felt the suction of her mouth cleaning her womb. Lyra has to admit that she tasted good. She wouldn't swallow the seeds, but she can let it flow on her taste buds. Once she got all of the seeds out of her, She laid Kris on the bed and she spilled the seeds on her body. She spilled it on her bust, belly, legs, and face.

"Thanks!" Kris said.

"Hehe... Don't mention it."

They both looked back to Ethan and he saw that his limp dick has gotten hard again and they can take a guess on how it got rigid.

Kris sexually chuckled, "Like what you see?"

He nodded.

"Good. Cause it ain't over yet." Lyra said. "Now it's my turn."

Lyra came close to him and he kissed him. He doesn't mind that he can taste a little bit of himself in her mouth. He begin to unhook her bra and got rid of her drenched panties. He broke the kiss and he took a good long look at her naked body.

"You are equally gorgeous as Kris." Ethan comment.

Lyra blushed and giggled, "You're so sweet, Ethan."

He placed her down on the bed and he easily slide his member into her. She moaned loudly in bliss when she felt his rigid meat penetrating her. He grabbed ahold of her waist and plowed her fast and hard.

"Just remember, don't come inside her." Kris reminded him.

But Ethan was in too much rapture to even listen on what she had to say. He was slamming her so hard that it caused her boobs to jiggle. Kris hovered her genital near Lyra's face and her juices was dripping on her lips. Lyra licked her lips, then she did the same with her slit. Kris moaned in pleasure as Lyra's tongue was moving up and down, licking each side of her folds. Lyra brought her hips down to her mouth and she proceed to suck her pussy like she did last time. Kris was shouting in ecstasy as she felt her juices being drained from the suction. Lyra was drinking every bit of juices she could find. The sight of Lyra eating Kris's pussy was incredible to Ethan. He never knew the girls can get so dirty. He continued to plow harder and harder and hitting her sweet spot with each strike he makes. Kris's pussy felt wet and slippery, but Lyra's pussy felt tight. He placed one of Lyra's legs over his shoulder and he rubbed the labia with two of his fingers as he thrusts. In this position, he can go deeper. He was almost reaching his climax, but it was feeling so good. He is doing his best to hold on for a little longer. Kris had her head tilt back as she was shouting in rapture. A little drool spilled out of her mouth and it dribbled down to her chin. As she was getting her pussy sucked, she was kneading and squeezing her boobs to increase the pleasure. Lyra was moaning in Kris's pussy as she felt her womanhood receiving ecstasy. She used her fingers to play with Kris's clit. Kris was now screaming in rapture as she felt Lyra's fingers toying with her clit. Lyra was pinching it, twirling it, and pushed it down with her thumb. It was enough for Kris to reach her climax. Her juices rushed out of her womanhood and spilled in Lyra's mouth. Lyra gulped down her juices and she did not even let one drop fall from her mouth. She licked her lips and savored the taste. A few seconds later, it was Lyra's turn to reach her orgasm and her walls clamped down on his manhood. He groaned and it he was about to release his seeds, but he didn't want to release inside her. He quickly pulled out and his member exploded and he spilled his seeds on Kris's back and on Lyra's bust and belly. Ethan pants for air while the girls sighed in bliss. 

"I must say, Ethan, you're better than I thought. Think you can go again?" Kris asked.

"Sure, but first, let me recover." Ethan panted.

Kris lightly giggled, "Sure, while you regain yourself, I'll have some fun with Lyra here." She laid on top of her body. Her breasts were pressed against hers and their faces were so close to each other.

"Hehe... Oh my, what are you going to do with me?" She asked in a playful tone.

Kris giggled, "Why, we are going to have fun, of course." She caressed her cheeks and planted her lips on hers.

They closed their eyes and moaned as they kissed deep with passion. Kris licked Lyra's lower lip for entrance and she gladly open her mouth and Kris struck her tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues were dancing and tangling in each other's mouths, Kris can taste her juices from Lyra's taste buds, Kris thought that her own juices were delicious. Meanwhile, Ethan, who is still recovering, was watching them from the sidelines. These girls never ceased to amaze him. He felt his flaccid member getting hard again with each few seconds as he viewed at them. Kris broke their kiss and she turned her body around. Her genitals were hovering over Lyra's face again while Kris is gazing at hers. In synch, they both delved their mouths into each other's womanhood. They were moaning as they tasted one another's pussy. Lyra was licking up and down on her slit and rubbing her folds while Kris was nibbling her slit and thrusting two fingers inside her. Ethan's manhood was hard and ready and also very eager. He didn't want to interrupt them by placing his cock into one of their womanhood, so, he decided to put it into another hole. Ethan hover over Lyra's face and she wonders what is he going to do. As Kris was munching on her, she yelped as she felt something poking her butt. She looked back and she saw Ethan teasing her anus with his cock. Ethan's cock was so slimy due to the blowjobs and soaked walls and it was easy for him to slide it in her ass. Instead of Kris shrieking in pain, she actually moaned and her face looked so ecstatic and rapturous. She resumed back to pleasuring Lyra's pussy. He pushed his member deep into her tight anus, Kris moaned loud in Lyra's pussy as he pushed deeper and deeper. Once it was fully in, he thrusts hard into her and it made Kris moaned even louder in Lyra's pussy and in turn, it caused Lyra to moan in Kris's pussy. As Ethan thrusts, Kris will occasionally clench her butt cheeks together and make her anus tighter for him. He groaned as he felt her butt cheeks clench his manhood. He gritted his teeth and slammed harder into her. Lyra inserted two fingers in Kris's womanhood and she felt his member through the membrane as she thrusts. Lyra enjoyed the sound of Ethan's pelvis smacking her butt cheeks as he thrusts, it got her so turned on. Ethan squeezed Kris's butt cheeks, pulls them apart, and thrusts faster in her anus. Lyra inserted her hand inside her pussy and she was shrieking in ecstasy. Lyra can feel Ethan's manhood thrusting in her anus and Ethan can feel Lyra's hand through the membrane. Lyra slowly pulled her hand back and slowly inserts it back in her wet cavern again and she does this for a few minutes. After she was done, Lyra slowly pulled her hand out of her damp cavern and Kris shrieked inside Lyra's pussy and she came and in turn, she came as well. Lyra quickly placed her mouth over her trickling womanhood. Both of the girls slurped up each other's juices while Ethan was continuing to thrust inside Kris's tight anus. 

The girls may be done, but Ethan still hasn't finished. Lyra got out from under Kris while she still takes the member in her ass. She stood on her knees right next to Ethan and she watched him banging her with deep pleasure. Lyra was getting excited and she wanted her turn next, she turned his head towards hers and she kissed him with deep passion, ecstasy, and love. Her hand was rubbing his moist belly as she kissed him.

She broke the contact to whisper in his lips, "I want you to come for me." She kissed him again. "Come for us, Ethan, and let your semen splatter on her body." She said between kisses. She roamed her hand on his sweaty torso to feel his small muscles as she kissed him, it was definitely turning her on. "Come, baby, come." She whispered near his lips before she planted hers on his. The taste of her juicy lips and some of the leftovers of Kris's juices that were stained on Lyra's lips were so delicious. He pulled out and his semen splattered on Kris's back and he aimed his member at Lyra and his semen splattered on her torso. They were all panting and a few seconds after Lyra catch her breath, she was surprise that his member is still hard and standing like a pole. "Wow! You're still hard?! I'm impressed." She comment. She leaned in his ear and whispered, "Now how about you do the same thing to me like you did with Kris and Fuck... My... Butt."

Ethan stood on his knees and carried Lyra while her legs were crossed behind him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His face was buried between her big boobs and his hands were squeezing and pulling her butt cheeks apart and with ease, he slide his member deep into her ass. Lyra moaned in bliss and ecstasy as she felt his hard member penetrating her. He thrusts while he massages her butt cheeks, feeling the nice and soft texture of her ass. Lyra loudly moaned when his rigid member was pleasuring her ass deep and good and she softly giggled when she felt Ethan giving tiny kisses in between her breasts. When she recovered, Kris slowly got up on her knees and saw what Lyra and Ethan were doing. She sexily smiled and crawled to them. She wrapped her arms around Lyra's back and gave her a deep kiss. Her bust were pressed up against the back of Ethan's head, there was no escape for him, but frankly, he didn't care. The semen that were on the girls' body, were smearing on Ethan's body.

"So, is he fucking you good?" Kris asked.

"Oh yeah."

"Good. I want him to give you the same amount of ecstasy that he gave me." She deeply kissed her again with their tongues dancing with each other that lasted for a few seconds. "Is your pussy not getting any attention?" She asked with a cooing tone.

She shook her head.

Kris smiled, "Let me help you with that." Her eager fingers soon assaulted her womanhood with pleasure.

Lyra softly moaned and she decided to return the favor by inserting three fingers in her wet snatch. Kris yelped in bliss, then she softly moans when Lyra thrusts her fingers deep and slow into her squelching womanhood. Kris, meanwhile, was sliding her index finger up and down on her slit and twirling her clitoris. She rubbed hard against her soaking folds. Every time Lyra thrusts her fingers deep inside her, her juices leaks out. Kris decided to do the same action that Lyra did earlier by inserting her hand into her pussy. Lyra blissfully moaned as that hand was shoving deep inside. Kris could feel Ethan's member shoving it's way up her ass and Ethan can feel her hand through the membrane as he thrusts. In unison, their lips crashed into each other and their tongues danced with each other again. As he thrusts, Ethan couldn't breath, but he doesn't care. All he wants is to just enjoy the sensation of his member in Lyra's tight ass and the girls' bosoms smushing him. The air was getting thin, but he is too busy to even care about that. He took his time thrusting into her ass and massaging her butt cheeks. Lyra's whole body was getting assaulted with pleasure and ecstasy, her ass was getting pounded by his member, her womanhood was receiving ecstasy by Kris's wonderful fingers, her breasts were obtaining tiny kisses by Ethan, her tongue was dancing with Kris's, and a shockwave of pleasure was surging through her body. Kris slowly pulled her hand away before Lyra reached her orgasm. Lyra thrust her fingers deep into her and her walls clenched them like a vice grip and her juices rushed out of her womb. They both moaned into each other's mouths as their orgasms were rushing through them. After their orgasms have passed, they break contact and they noticed that Ethan was still going and thrusting into Lyra's ass with barely any air in there.

"Oh wow! He's still going?" Kris asked.

"Perhaps we should..."

"Oh right, right."

They both pulled away so Ethan can breath. He gasped for air and he pulled out and his member spurted out more of his hot seeds. It landed on all of them, including Ethan, and the girls blissfully sighed again as they feel the hot seeds landing on their bodies. Ethan was gasping and panting for air while the girls were taking their time to feel Ethan's hot seeds that were covered on their body.

Lyra was on top of Kris with their boobs pressed against each other and their womanhood touching each other. Their bodies were smearing Ethan's semen on each other as they slightly rubbed each other's bodies. There was no need for words, just action. They didn't need to kiss, just let their genitals rub each other. They both softly groan as they felt their wet genitals rubbing each other. They wondered if Ethan is watching, they looked back at him and he sees him with his dick rock hard again. It was agreed, their libido were still going and raging. They both smiled and giggled, with a gesture of their fingers, they waved him to come closer like they both did earlier and he did so like last time. He placed his member between their soaking wet genitals. They all moaned in response and Ethan slowly thrusts. The girls watched him while their wet womanhood were sandwiching his manhood. His eyes were closed and his face looked like he was in deep ecstasy as he thrusts. He pulled out and he insert his member inside Lyra's anus. Lyra moaned in delight as his member was entering back inside again. He groaned as he felt his shaft rubbing inside her rectum. He pulled out and he insert his member inside Lyra's pussy. Lyra lovingly moaned as his rock hard shaft was stretching her insides. With each thrusts, he hits her sensitive spot which caused her to yelp in pleasure. He pulled out and placed his dick inside Kris's pussy and she sexually moaned as his cock was filling her womb. Her walls were massaging his shaft as he moves into her. He pulled out and he slide his dick into Kris's anus. Kris blissfully mewled when his member is going deep inside her ass. She clenched her butt cheeks together to squeeze his member. He pulled out and inserts his manhood in Kris's womanhood and she moaned lovingly as she felt his member hitting her weak spot. It was a pattern he was doing to pleasure the ladies. He is screwing them both from top to bottom and from bottom to top. He gave each hole fifteen seconds of pleasure before he could go on to the next one. This pattern lasted for a few minutes and he pleasures the holes in a erratic motion. It was unpredictable to know where is his penis is going to go next. He wouldn't do top to bottom or vice versa, he would randomly pick a hole and pleasure it for fifteen seconds. It was an unbelievable sensation and their worlds were getting rocked. It only a few minutes later that Ethan's orgasm was coming close. He pulled Lyra off of Kris, he laid her on her back, he stroke his member, and his sperm spew out of his member again. His seeds landed on their bodies once more and the girls both lovingly moaned. Ethan notice that the girls hasn't reached their orgasm yet. Despite his lack of energy and with the use of his fingers, he inserted three digits into each girl and he thrusts fast and deep. He even shook his fingers inside their pussy and that made them scream in ecstasy. That was enough for them to reach their climax. The girls both shriek while their orgasms were rushing through them. The three were panting and catching their breaths.

While Ethan was regaining his energy, he gazed at the girls' breasts. They inflate and deflate with each breath they took and he realized, that he has not even had the chance to feel them. Sure, he was drowning in them a little while ago, but he didn't even savor the feeling of their boobs in his hands. When the girls regained their energy, they looked at Ethan and saw his manhood hard and standing again. At this point, they should have complain about his member, but they didn't. In fact, they were still turn on. They noticed that he is staring at their chests and they realized that he hasn't even touched them with his bare hands.

Kris seductively chuckled, "Like what you see?"

He nodded.

"You wanna touch them, don't you?" Lyra asked in a baby voice.

He nodded and he crawled closer to them. His manhood was raging hard and an idea popped into his head. He changed his mind about touching their breasts with his bare hands. His manhood graze against Lyra's breasts and she whined in ecstasy.

"Are they really that sensitive?" Ethan asked as he continues to graze.

"Its just that...it feels really good when you touch them, especially when you use your penis to touch them." Lyra cooed.

His dick was fondling her right breast and it was pushing it up and letting it bounce. His dick is stroking her boobs and his shaft even brushed up against her nipple which made her slightly whine in bliss. When he saw her reaction, he stroke his tip against her nipple and she yelp in ecstasy. He took it to the next level by pressing his tip on her nipple and she yelp louder. Just hearing the sounds of Lyra's moans was getting Kris's nipples really hard like pebbles. He pressed his tip into her nipple a bit harder and his tip sink into her boob. It was like thrusting his member into one of her holes and she erotically yelped in response. Ethan looked at Kris's bust and he saw her nipples were hard. He stops pushing his tip into her nipple and he turned his attention to Kris. He stroke his member against her left hard nipple and in response, she erotically moaned. His member was caressing her big bust and they slightly jiggled when he moved them. He slide his cock underneath her left boob and he groaned in ecstasy while Kris moaned in bliss. He thrusts underneath her boob, it acted like a soft cushion for him and it sandwiched his cock and that caused him to moan loud in bliss.

Lyra was next to Kris's right boob and she asked her, "How is it?"

"It feels wonderful when he place his dick under my boobs!"

"Then how about I intensify your ecstasy?"

She placed her mouth on her right hard nipple and suckled it. Kris's ecstasy did intensified just like Lyra promised. Lyra was licking it, twirling her tongue around it, and nibbled it. Kris's bust were so huge and irresistible that he couldn't help himself but to pet her left large boob. It felt amazing to him to just feel the soft texture on her skin. As he was petting it, he noticed something was oozing out of her nipple. He took a closer look and he found out that her nipples were oozing out milk.

"Whoa! Your breasts can squirt out milk?!" Ethan exclaimed in amazement.

"Amazing, right?" Kris said.

He took a look at Lyra sucking Kris's breast, when she let go of it, she looked at Ethan and opened her mouth to reveal Kris's milk in her mouth. A thread of saliva was connected to Kris's nipple from Lyra's mouth. Lyra swallowed her milk and commented, "Delicious!" before she puts Kris's nipple back at her mouth. He lifted her large left breast with his member and drops it to let it bounce and he places it back under her boob again and continues to thrust under her breast. With a few thrusts, he stops and ejaculated under her left boob. His semen were flowing down from her breast. He turned his attention back to Lyra, she was laying on her back waiting for him to finish what he started.

Before he can continue, he whispered, "I'm sorry that I ignored you."

She smiled, "That's okay. I forgive you. Now please, Ethan, finish what you started."

He placed his member between her boobs and he shook both of them which caused her to whine in ecstasy. His member slowly sink in between her boobs and she pressed her boobs together to sandwich his cock. The tip of his cock was facing her and she gave it a lick and it caused him to flinch a little since it is the most sensitive part. She opened her mouth and he thrusts between her boobs. The tip hits her tongue, maybe even the back of her mouth. Her breasts jiggled like gelatin every time he thrusts. When Lyra squeezed her breasts together, some milk came out of her nipples.

"Wow! Your breasts can squirt out milk too?!" Ethan exclaimed in awe as he continues to thrust.

"Yep. Kris isn't the only one who's got milk. You wanna try some?"

He nodded, "Sure."

"Okay, open wide."

Ethan closed his eyes and open his mouth as wide as he could, Lyra squeezed her breasts, and her milk came squirting out of her nipple and landing on Ethan's taste buds. Some of the milk landed on his face and some were dribbled down to his chin, but he manage to get a taste of it. He gulped it down and sighed in amusement, all while thrusting his cock in her breasts.

"Here, try some of my milk." Kris said and placed his head on her breast and squeezed it and her milk gushed out of her nipple and he gulped it down. Some of her milk were spilled out of his mouth when he was drinking it. He stills thrusts while he drinks her milk.

When he pulled away, he complimented them, "Your milk taste great, ladies."

"Thank you, Ethan!" The girls said.

"Here, have some more." Lyra squeeze her breasts and squirts her milk out of her nipple and lands on his tongue.

Kris squeeze her breast and squirts her milk in his mouth while he continues to thrusts. Both of their milk were landing on his tongue or down his throat. His eyes were half lidded and his cheeks were red as he savors the tastes of their milk. When he thrusts, her big boobs shakes like jelly and the sight of it was enough for him to come on her face and mouth. She swallowed what little load she had on her mouth and she thought the taste was wonderful. She licked off the remains off of his tip to taste some more. He turned his attention back to Kris and she took ahold of his cock. She squeeze and stroke his cock and a little proportion of his semen oozed out of the tip and she licked the semen off. She admits that the taste is so unique. Ethan placed his dick on top of her large bust and inserts it between it and thrusts while he sandwich his cock by squeezing her mammary glands. Kris loudly moaned lovingly as he thrusts like if it was thrusting inside one of her holes. Her milk was squirting out every time he thrusts and Lyra made sure not to waste any of her milk. Some of her milk hits her face, but mostly hits her tongue. She let Kris get a taste of her own milk. Kris suckled her tit and drinks her milk. Lyra squeezed her free breast milk to Ethan's mouth and he drank load after load as he thrusts. With his final thrust, he ejaculated between her mammary glands and his semen flowed down from her breasts and spilling out. Kris and Lyra grabbed Ethan and placed him down on the bed and lets his head rest on a pillow. They crawled to his groin and they smushed their mammary glands on his long, hard manhood.

"I know you're going to like this." Kris said.

"This is the ultimate pleasure." Lyra said.

They rubbed their milky boobs on his shaft and on each other's mammary glands. Their nipples were rubbing his tip and coating it with their special milk. Milk was leaking out of their boobs and covering his shaft with it. They placed their tongue on the tip, licking the tip, their milk, and each other's tongue. As their mammary glands were rubbing his dick, their nipples were brushing up each other and it increased the pleasure for both of them. Ethan was groaning, moaning, and squirming in pleasure as the girls were not holding back and giving it their all. He clenched the bedsheets as they both worked him to his limits. Both girls were moaning, licking, and rubbing as they were giving him the ultimate pleasure they promised him. With a shout of ecstasy and pleasure, he arched his back and his member erupted his seeds and the first load landed on top of the girls' heads. With quick thinking, Lyra placed her mouth on his cock and gulped down four of his loads. She pulled out and her mouth was replaced with Kris's and she gulped down eight loads. The taste was magnificent.

The three took a good look at themselves, "We're soaked in semen." Kris said.

"Let me clean you up, Kris." Lyra used her tongue and cleaned up every inch of Kris's body. She swallow the seeds she licked off of.

"Thanks, Lyra. Now let me return the favor." Kris used her tongue to clean up every inch of Lyra's body. Lyra occasionally giggles because of Kris's tongue.

When they were clean, they looked at Ethan, who is also soaked in his own supply, and they both tackled him and licked him clean. He moans as the girls were cleaning every inch of his body. When they were licked clean, they laid on the bed with Lyra and Kris snuggling Ethan. At this state, they were ecstatic.

"So, I guess you're done for the day, then?" Kris asked.

"Yeah, I don't think I can go on much further." Ethan responded.

"That's good. Because I'm tired as well." Lyra said.

"Well, we need to be energize for today since your mom will be back soon with the ingredients. So I suggest we all take a shower before she gets home and sees us like this." Kris said.

"That's actually nice right about now." Lyra said.

"But before we do freshen up, let me ask you a question, Ethan." Kris said.

"What is it?" Ethan asked.

"Did you like your reward?" Kris asked.

Ethan smiled, "Yeah, I sure did."

"That's good. Because you worked so hard for it and you deserve it." Lyra said.

"Maybe next time, we can do it again, if you like." Kris said.

With a wide grin, Ethan answered, "Of course."

"I can't wait for next time." Lyra said.

They got out of bed and they went into the shower to get themselves freshen up for the rest of Ethan's awesome day.

 

How did you like it? I couldn't put this in the Pokémon Lemon Collections because I wanted to try something different. This is actually my first threesome lemon and I want to know how did I do. Also, I did say that I will not write any yaoi or yuri lemons, however, I've never said that I will not write any bi-sexual lemons. Just wanted to clear that up. Did you like this story? Do you have a story for this couple(s) or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


End file.
